


Treacherous

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [7]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: okay so basically felix is dimentio but under a different name u feel, thank u nd goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: arrius continued his research even with the warnings. he was so close to finding out thisonething that he justneededto know.but it was not without consequence.shoutout to @louare for helping me pick arrius' name! hes super good w names nd i love him v muchCharacters: Arrius, Felix (Dimentio)





	Treacherous

“He’s one of them.”

Arrius was scared to breathe, lest Felix be close and watching. He stepped away from the desk, away from the broken buildings and homes that were destroyed long ago.

 _That_  was how Felix knew so much about them. He was one of them.

What was Arrius to do?

Still frightened, Arrius slowly let out his breath. He must be fine. There was no way that Felix could still be alive – he  _watched_ his partner die. Felix was dead, surely.

Yet, if he was alive this long after the Tribe of Ancients was destroyed, who was to say that he couldn’t remain alive even still? Even if Arrius was sure that Felix was, indeed, dead.

Chills ran down his spine as he tried gathering up his supplies he brought. He removed his glasses, placing them back into their case and his bag.

Arirus jumped at any sound he heard, worried of his own footsteps helping hide whoever may be following him.

He was sure someone was there. Especially after… after he found out…

Arrius’ swift walking turned into a sprint. He needed to get away! He needed to get to the Tribe of Darkness – they didn’t like humans but they  _must_  listen to him. They were right, as always. They were right that there was one pure-blooded survivor of the Ancient’s descent into madness.

It all made sense, but it wasn’t until this discovery that it was truly confirmed.

The sound of teleportation landed just behind Arrius. His feet slowed to a stop. He didn’t turn. He didn’t want to. He heard footsteps on their way toward him. Against the dry dirt, slow, uneven. Arrius grasped for his dagger. The only protection he had other than his magic.

“Say, what has you in such a hurry?”

The young boy behind Arrius clicked his tongue, shaking his head and laughing softly. “Shame, really.” He sighed, “Such a shame that all friendships must come to an end.”

Arrius didn’t respond, he couldn’t find the will to. Even after all his snarky replies before, joking with Felix at times, he couldn’t find the will to continue with them now.

“ _Please_ , Arrius, if you’d only let me erase the memory you’ve retained after these years of  _uselessly_  studying the ancients, you can escape safely.”

“With a price, of course,” Arrius replied bitterly, finally turning his head to face the boy. He couldn’t have been much older than Arrius was.

He still had that everlasting, confident smirk. Arrius always appreciated that, but never did it occur to him that the reason for it could be because he was being used.

“Of course, of course.” Felix responded quietly, moving slightly closer to Arrius. “You know how these things work.”

Arrius hesitated, then launched himself at Felix, attacking him with the dagger he’d hidden in his hand.

He was stopped just a moment away from where Felix was. Soon after, he was placed back onto the ground, and Felix disarmed him easily.

“Pray tell, Arrius, have you always wanted to try and kill me so?”

“No, Felix,” Arrius snapped, glaring back. “If only you’d told me the truth, I- I wouldn’t have…”

He trailed off, sighing roughly. He couldn’t do this while looking at Felix. Even if it was wrong, he still thought of Felix as a friend. They had much in common, even if they often upset eachother they also had so many memorable times to make up for that.

“My name isn’t Felix.” The boy responded happily. “And the “Felix” you knew was telling you the truth. You ought to know; they were bits and pieces of it, at least.”

“Then what do you go by now?” Arrius quietly asked.

“Erebus.” Felix replied, his eyes slowly becoming vacant. Arrius recognized that look, he’d seen it a few times when Felix had been deep in thought. It just seemed as if he wasn’t there.

“My name, Arrius, is Erebus.” The boy repeated himself, this tired voice of his being covered by forced laughter. “A mercenary. A “practicing” magician. The person you knew as “Felix” is gone now, and soon, you will be as well.”

“You’re much better than an in-training magician!” Arrius protested, “You’ve never been interested in killing. You– You just… Please…”

“Pitiful. You know who I am and yet you do not see the empty hope of reasoning. The Tribe of Ancients knows their skill, they know who they want to become. I know what I’m doing, Arrius, and I know that I can’t let you go to the Darkness. You know that too, that I will do what it takes to survive.”

Felix raised his hand, but Arrius interrupted once again.

“At least tell me who you  _were_  if you weren’t Felix.” Arrius asked.

A genuine smile tugged at the sides of Felix’s expression. Laughter escaped his mouth. His hand slowly made its way back down to where it would relax, but while doing it, it was slicing the side of Arrius’ face.

Arrius looked up, horrified. He held the side of where he was cut, crying from the pain. Felix didn’t register any of this.

“Not even I know, Arrius.”


End file.
